Lavender and juniper berries
by guren666
Summary: Cast a spell, she said. It would be easy, she said. Only one night. One night he'll never forget. Was it worth the heartbreak? Fin knew he didn't reciprocate his feelings. Still, it was too tempting. Illia was a friend and she had practice in the dark arts of magic he dubbed seduction magic. Her enthusiasm is what got him walking up the decisive stairs of Understone Keep.


Lavender and juniper berries

I am dedicating this oneshot to my bf, _kittiekaty_. You wanted it, so you got it! (at last n_n)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

Cast a spell, she said. It would be easy, she said.

Only one night. One night he'll never forget. Was it worth the heartbreak? Fin knew he didn't reciprocate his feelings. Still, it was too tempting. Illia was a friend and she had practice in the dark arts of magic he dubbed seduction magic. Her enthusiasm is what got him walking up the decisive stairs of Understone Keep.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Forgive me, friend for being so direct, but I can see you're clearly not yourself. Can I help you somehow?" Illia asked of her dunmer friend who hung his head, torn between crying and smiling. "No. It's a matter of hearts. Unless you can make the person love me, then no. You can't help me." Illia halted, rubbing her chin and glancing at her elven friend, then she suddenly snapped fingers. "I've got it. Let me teach you a spell that will cause a strong stimuli in brain, the person will be yours for a night." She proposed and he actually thought about it._

 _"And will he remember it?" The Imperial girl shook head. "Not unless you stick around for the next day. No."_

 _The dunmer was considering the cons and pros and Illia could see he was wavering for obvious reason. Illia approached her friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gods, you love him." He swallowed dryly, nodding. "I understand now. You probably don't want to trick him or use him like that."_

 _… "No." He exclaimed._

 _"But it could be your only chance. You could make a memory of this and... try to forget if he won't or can't love you back." The dunmer male paled, turning to Illia. "Tell me, is this a moral thing to do, even if it's for one night?" He shot her a question and she shrugged. "Morality isn't something you can bend to your use, but there are once in a lifetime opportunities that might change a person's whole life for better or for worse. If you don't want him to remember, leave before sunrise and he shall never learn anything happened. For him it will seem like he took a long nap." The more Illia talked, the less the dunmer liked it._

 _Still... this wasn't something that will vanish with given time. Fin tried...and it was in naught. The Commander of Thalmor, his sworn enemy captured his heart. He had no clue how or when it happened. But, she laid out the bare truth – if he leaves before sunrise..._

 _Fin inhaled deeply, making up his mind. "Illia, please teach me that spell."_

 _End of flashback..._

 _xxXXxx_

And he was here, walking up the stairs, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. Just one night... one night and I'll give up, Fin thought.

The Commander was walking back and forth effortlessly, the two soldiers always near him. Fin braced himself. This is it.

When the altmer saw him going up the stairs, he sent the two soldiers away. Dunmer waited for the Commander to strut up to him. Now... he doesn't have to lure him out somewhere since he got rid of the soldiers himself. One less thing to worry about. As expected, he wasn't happy to see him. After the fiasco at Embassy, no wonder...

Championing a scowl, he came into close proximity of the dunmer, who was focusing his magicka. Upon making eye contact and saying the binding words, the altmer shall be his.

He shut eyes, concentrating and he could the energy rippling from him. Meanwhile, the altmer was gonna have some serious chat with him. "Good thing you're here. This makes it easier for me to correct my mistake. You are under arrest for theft and -"

Fin's eyes opened, shining with dark purple in his pupils. The altmer stared into the unnatural eyes, frozen in the moment of surprise. Fin's gaze lingered on, as he opened his mouth to say the words Illia taught him:

"Esseath me, elaine minne."

Almost immediately, the Commander's face expression changed, so did his behavior. He held onto Fin's shoulder. Did it work? He had no idea... "Finally. I've been waiting for you." There was no hint of the hostility, no hateful stance and gaze... Fin licked his lips, looking up at the other mer. "You have?"

He nodded and Fin relaxed. Then... it worked! Illia said Ondolemar will do anything to please him while he's enchanted. Still, better not to arouse suspicion. "Meet me outside by the signpost at the bridge. Wait an hour before departing. And tell your soldiers you'll be back on the morrow."

"As you wish."

Fin wasn't sure if he liked his obedience or not. Illia's spell had some quirks, which may be mended when they're alone. First, he should leave...

He turned on his heel and walked away, glancing back at the Commander who was smiling at him.

Once outside, he calmed down the racing of his heart. Everything is prepared. Now, he waits at the bridge...

xxXxxx

The dunmer watched as the sky darkened, awaiting anxiously Ondolemar's arrival. He brought his horse – since the spot he picked is off the road and in the forest.

He was pacing around, so nervous. Incredibly nervous the spell wore off sooner than expected. Still, the altmer wasn't anywhere near. What was he supposed to do? The sun was receding and sky was cloaked in thin clouds.

Where is he? Did it wear off? If he doesn't arrive soon, his nails will be gone. He started pacing around again, when he heard it. Footsteps, drawing closer. He waited... then he saw the swirling of black robes as he was walking too fast towards him. All of his doubts washed away. He's come, Dibella be praised.

"You're here. Did you meet trouble on the way?"

He shook head and approached the dunmer who instinctively backed away. The altmer chuckled. "Are we going?"

Oh, yes... "Climb on the horse and we'll proceed." Fin observed as the taller mer swung on the horse and held a hand out for him, which he took and the altmer helped him get on.

Fin was in front and the overwhelming presence of the other mer send shivers down his spine as he wrapped hands around his waist. Fin had a hard time navigating, he was a tad distracted by the strong hands and overall, the sheer presence of Commander was too much. Illia warned him, but also encouraged him to do this.

All he could possibly do now is make some good memories.

XxXXxx

The sun was setting behind the mountains and Fin had minor trouble finding his romantic spot. When he smelled the faint fragrance of lavender and juniper berries, he knew he reached it.

He stopped the horse. "Are we here?" The Commander asked and Fin almost fell off the horse – the altmer whispered in his ears and elven ears are extra sensitive. Ondolemar dismounted the horse and his eyes dropped at the small spot covered in lavender and juniper berries and in the middle was a basket, a small stream was a few paces away.

Nervous all over, Fin dismounted the horse and bound its bridle to a tree.

His heart started to race so fast, he could swear all of Tamriel could hear it. Panic. Fear. But also courage.

Ondolemar surprised him. "It's a lovely night and this spot is magical. Let's sit down and eat, shall we?"

A bit taken back by his unlikely reaction (so, Illia's spell is actually working!), Fin followed after the Commander's example and sat down, his nostrils full with the sweet fragrance of berries, mixed with lavender's calming smell.

The Commander uncovered the basket's lid and a small smile crept on his features. It contained pieces of cooked beef, loafs of bread, butter, two small butter knives, one wedge of goat eldar cheese, two tankards and a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy, his favorite.

Fin could only hope the other mer found this little meal he prepared fine.

"Let's eat." Fin nodded and grabbed a butter knife, their fingers touched and jolts struck the dunmer's smaller frame, the amber look was warm and brilliant.

Something funny happened in his stomach. He heard of this. The "butterflies", huh? So far, Ondolemar doesn't show signs of wanting to arrest or kill him, so he should give Illia some credit.

Fin cut his bread and covered it in butter while Ondolemar cut the cheese into smaller pieces. Silence was so thick... but he didn't dare speak up, and he had no words that could describe his feelings right now, so he chose to keep his mouth shut and enjoy the Commander's company. Maybe this is where their night out ends.

"I'll pour us some of that brandy now. Hold still your tankard, the ground here is uneven."

Fin held the tankard firm, albeit his hands shook with... something... as he slowly poured.

Aside from the glancing, they had a quiet meal, only sounds were the streaming of water and sipping from either of them, occasionally loud munching from Fin as he pondered if he should or shouldn't give the command to the altmer who was awfully obedient and cooperative.

When Fin ate up the last bits of the bread crumbles and Ondolemar downed his second tankard of Cyridilic Brandy, the atmosphere changed. It got unbearably hot and the nights were cold in Skyrim. Fin knew 'tis heat was of another kind.

His eyes bore into the altmer, who confidently smiled at him. Fin swallowed dryly. "Commander?"

Said elf crossed the safe distance in between and lifted him up, letting the flushing dunmer sit on his lap. "Wha-"

He leaned closer to his ears. "I am gonna make you feel so good right now." He whispered, his sultry tone drew the dunmer in, turning to face the high elf. Ondolemar didn't hesitate, tilted his chin and kissed him. Fin wasn't expecting (okay, he was hoping for this) this would ever happen. Commander's kiss was passionate and he didn't stop only at kissing. His free hand wandered down the exposed nape of Fin's neck. His strokes made him squirm in the altmer's lap.

They were kissing, but not how he wanted. Fin mustered up his courage and withdrew, sheepishly looking at the altmer. "I... want tongue..." He presented his request, shame crept on his face as he altmer chuckled, holding him closer and already drawing near. "That's a request I can grant." He grinned, bringing their lips together, Fin could feel the Commander's tongue in his mouth. Naturally, they battled for dominance. All the while sweet moans escaped the dunmer's mouth and grunts from the high elf who enjoyed himself evidently.

If he was hot before, now he was on fire. However, soon kissing wasn't enough for either. Fin grew really bold and started undoing the clasps of the Thalmor robe and put down Ondolemar's hood, revealing his shaved head and his whole face. Meanwhile, Ondolemar kissed every exposed inch of his neck up to the ears, playfully biting into his ear. This drew a moan of pleasure from Fin, who was fumbling with the stupid Thalmor robes, unable to take them off.

The high elf couldn't suppress a giggle as his hands stopped upon the dunmer's. "Stop. I'll undress us both."

Upon hearing the word undress, his anticipation reached higher levels of excitement. Drowsily, he gazed upon the mer who slowly, but surely was undressing him, keen on exploring every exposed spot of his skin. Be it hands, tongue or combination of both, when he started sucking Fin's nipple, he let out as sound similar like mewl, body bending like bowstring.

Fin bit into his lips to prevent more embarrassing mewls escaping from his mouth and let himself drown on the assault of senses.

The Commander tossed his armor aside and the dunmer was from chest up naked, he had only greaves and smalls on. It seemed the other mer read his mind.

"What do you want me to do?" The altmer asked, kissing his knuckles.

Fin playfully grinned, standing up and put hands on his sides, pouting. "Well, I don't think it's fair. You're still fully dressed. When will you shed off your robe?"

The mer also rose on his feet, darting towards him. "All in a time. We have the whole night." He spoke with flair. The dunmer backed against the nearest tree, suddenly feeling like a deer in wolf's clutches.

He quickly showed that absurd thought in the dank corners of mind. Nah, Commander Ondolemar is still under his control.

The altmer's lips formed a small smile as he undid the clasps easily and shed off the robes, half way to his abdomen. Now Fin took a moment to admire him. Toned, golden skin and a trail of hair that followed down –- Fin's eyes betrayed him instantly and Commander knew. Oh, and how he knew!

That knowing and snark attitude as he drew closer, throwing his robes on the growing pile of their attire and the dunmer's weapons, the Commander's eyes focused on the dunmer who only stared, red eyes stained with lust.

Now, they were both in breeches and greaves, skin to skin. Fin took his chance and his hands wandered through the Commander's body. They kissed and embraced, chest to chest and breaths hitched.

Fin's heart skipped a beat when he felt a warm hand slip inside his greaves, shutting eyes. Then, the altmer found what he was looking for, playing through clothing with his already semi – hard cock. He bobbed head as he pumped his length. Ondolemar kissed down his collarbone as Fin moaned into his shoulder, unable to form coherent sentences.

After a few more strokes, the dunmer came and shame crept upon his face. He realized two things. First, Commander's hand is sticky with his... semen and the altmer is painfully hard, rubbing against his belly.

The Commander retreated his hand and licked it clean, all the while looking intently at the madly blushing dunmer.

If the Commander had his way, he would tease and tease, so Fin took it upon himself to let it advance, kneeling down. Slightly bewildered, he gazed upon the dunmer who slid down his breeches to ankles, along with smalls in one move.

Fin was in awe at the sight before him. The myths about altmer men didn't lie; he was big and precum was leaking from the head. This will be inside him...

"Like what you see?" The Commander's innuendo broke down all his self – restraints. He grabbed the other mer's cock with both hands and devoured it into his mouth, gently sucking. His gag reflex was showing; when he wanted to take it deeper, it was on the bring of triggering, so he decided not to push his luck.

His reward was the sexy growls of the altmer who buried his hands in Fin's dark flowing locks, urging him to keep at it. Not like he had any intentions of stopping now, mind you.

Commander got very vocal and the dunmer knew he shall reach the climax soon. The altmer growled one last time, releasing into his mouth. Fin let go of his cock and coughed, opting to spit it out or swallow.

He was spared of the decision when all of sudden the Commander grabbed his arms and forced him to stand up and back against the tree, mouths clashing and a slick tongue slipped into his mouth full with the semen.

Least to say, this was becoming more and more dangerous for Fin who let the carnal passion take over his body, arching and bending. Commander licked the semen from his jaw, leaning closer to whisper: "Are you ready?"

Heart racing, he nodded. "Yes. I don't want you to be gentle. Claim me."

High elf stared at the smaller dark elf for the longest of time, his expression was unreadable. Then, he lifted him up and slid down his greaves and smalls and threw them along with his things to the pile, instantly focusing on the flushed dunmer who looked everywhere but at him. Probably too embarrassed by what he said. He gave him free reign to do what he wants, how he wants. Commander Ondolemar loved challenges and sure, let's see how flexible this mer is.

He lifted him up in arms, the bark of the tree was slightly scrapping his back skin, but Fin hardly paid any attention to it. Hoisted up and in the Commander's arms, the dunmer's feet dangled before he clung to the golden back, almost touching his buttocks.

Commander was curious how much pain the dunmer wanted to feel if he gave him permission to do him without preparing. Then a thought crossed his mind. Maybe the elf prepared himself beforehand.

...There is no point thinking about it. He wants now to bury himself into the heat and feel it as they reach for the stars.

To distract the dunmer, he kissed him fiercely and he met fierce, equal lips. Ondolemar positioned his length before the circle of muscles and pressed himself inside, squeezing into the hot and incredibly tight heat.

Fin's eyes watered up and he screamed; his scream echoed into the quiet night. He didn't leave any space for coping with the feeling of being filled and set a fast tempo, each thrust penetrating further and further and with being wedged between the tree and the high elf, he had nowhere to go.

The pain subsided and brought onward a new feel as a thick cock was brushed against a couple of nerve bundles, deep in his body. Fin's entire body arched and he moaned. "Aah, there! Don't stop!"

Commander complied, hitting the spot again and again until the dunmer started crying out his name. Now, to test his flexibility... He retreated from the tree, still buried inside the elf who questioningly looked at him with lusty expression and turned it around.

"Make me come and next round, I shan't hold back. I'll have my way with you, make you mine as you scream my name." It was a promise, but also something to look forward to for the dunmer. Also, it was a clear challenge.

The Commander stopped moving and thrusting and then it hit the dunmer. He wants him to... at this point, all shreds of shame he had were gone. And it was his night. Their night.

Fin held onto the altmer who observed him as he bucked his hips, then he started a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth, feeling the thick cock slipping in and out in an interval.

For a moment, he searched for the bundle that sent him roaring earlier and then, he stumbled upon it, raring and going for it. He noted how the altmer's breathing grew erratic and his half – shut eyes were filled with passion.

Ondolemar was experiencing the best sex he ever had and it was all because he decided to play along with this dunmer. This dunmer he knew too well.

Short moans, his flowing raven locks, the sweet smell of berries and lavender, it all added up.

They were close. On the precipice of the excessive pleasure, Fin kissed the Commander who accepted the kiss, deepening it and began thrusting into the dunmer who eagerly met with his advances.

"I'm close..." Fin managed to say, albeit his voice was shaky. His nails drove into the skin of the altmer. It stung, but it was worth it. This dunmer was irresistible. Pin it to the planned picnic or the sexual tension between them as soon as they met.

Commander thrusted two more times, on the last thrust, he emptied inside the dark elf. Fin buried his head inside the nook of the altmer's shoulder, pleasure dripping, along with semen. Down their stomachs and from Fin's ass.

Their climax was so strong, they wouldn't notice if the earth shook.

Commander Ondolemar withdrew, his cock still aching for action. He's far from done. From the looks of it, the dunmer was intent on keeping the promise.

Fin could feel as he shot the burning liquid inside him and as it dripped between his thighs. He turned his back on the altmer momentarily, laying down on the grass, legs slightly parted.

With a grin, the Commander approached and took a moment to admire the beautiful sight. He laid on top of him and nibbed on his ear.

XxXXxx

They slept together two more times that night. Each coupling was different, each more exhilarating as the last; and much more intense.

Growing tired and spent, Commander embraced the dunmer who laid on top of him, closing eyes.

XxXXxx

When he awoke, first thing he noticed was that he was dressed; and probably cleaned up from his so very busy night with the dunmer. Speaking of which, he was putting on his armor and his back was turned.

Ondolemar propped up on the elbows, right before the dunmer wanted to sneak off. "Where are you going?"

Alarmed, he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes wide with growing fear. "F -for a walk?"

Commander stood up and crossed arms. "I know everything. You cast a spell on me. I don't recognize that class. What was it?" He asked, waiting for the dunmer to speak up.

"You... knew?! So then...!"

"Yes. I followed your lead, so to speak. I had no idea the Dragonborn wanted relief so badly he chose one of Thalmor, his enemies."

Fin's cheeks turned red, with shame and anger both. "You... you used me!"

Ondolemar stepped closer. "Now look who's talking. Who wanted to enchant me? We both used each other and while this was great and I had the best sex yet, but ..."

"Don't tell me. You'll try to arrest me."

The altmer shook head. "Not today. I'll give you one day to vanish from Markarth, Dragonborn. You had the privilege to lie and sleep with one of Aldmeri Dominion, so bask in it somewhere far away."

The mood diminished, all Fin could hear were the cruel words, intertwined with Illia's.

If the spell breaks before sunrise, the enchantment didn't work because the person has some strong lingering feelings for the caster. That's what Illia said. Impossible. The Commander of Thalmor in Markarth, loved him?

But why is he putting on this show now? Because they're supposed to be sworn enemies?

"You love me, don't you?"

The altmer furrowed his eyebrow. "Such a ridiculous notion. A mer like me can't love someone like you."

Fin was adamant on proving him wrong. "But my friend who taught me that spell said it would fail if the person I casted it on snapped out before sunrise and you regained your free will soon after I casted. I should have been more watchful... and then your compliance. I took it for the spell's influence, not your... curiosity." And hidden feelings, Fin thought to himself.

"Even if I had feelings for you, dunmer, my duty to Aldmeri Dominion always comes first. And as it stands, you are our enemy."

Fin's knees buckled under the pressure. If only the Commander would choose him over duty. Over his people. Over his province.

"So, we can't meet up like this? Ever again?" Fin's gaze was on the Thalmor boots, unable to look higher up.

"What's this? You're awfully clingy, dunmer."

With newly found resolve, he stood up and looked up at the altmer, defiantly. "My name is Glorfindel Girethi. I am Dragonborn. But I am still a mer, like you. Why can't we have more magical nights like this one?"

"What do you want me to say, I wonder. Then, let me add something. I am Commander Ondolemar, I hunt Talos worshippers and other Nord fantasies, like you. As much as I enjoyed it - this night, it's over."

"What do I have to do to change your mind? I... love you." He admitted and the unwavering look on the altmer's face changed for a split second. He rubbed his temples.

"If anyone knew of my affair, it would ruin my position."

Fin bit, sensing the high elf is ready to reason with him.

"Then, can we...?"

Commander looked at him, more like past him.

"This is a mutually beneficial deal I am about to propose. You send a courier – or I do. The message will only state the place where we met. I suppose no one else shall decipher that message. We'll meet, just like tonight, here."

Fin had nothing to think about. If that meant they will share more similar nights, he had no reason to decline. The dunmer loved him and maybe over time, the other mer will come around after more nights together. It's a win – win propose.

"I accept." Fin exclaimed, eyes locked with the altmer, who leaned down and kissed him. "With this, I seal our deal. This is our secret."

Our place of reprieve, where we are not enemies, but lovers.

Were the unspoken words Fin heard in his mind. Their special place.

The dunmer opened his eyes after the chaste kiss, glancing up on the sky. The sun...

"It's about time you left, Commander. Your men were told you'd be be back on the morrow, right?"

Smug, he smiled. "Right. I'll leave first. And I'll contact you. Soon."

Fin shivered at the words, bringing crimson red to his face. After what they did and what they will do, it was still easy for him to get flustered. He watched the taller mer leave.

When the black and gold robes vanished from his view, Fin went over to the basket with butter knives, empty bottle and tankards. He couldn't help it, the smile came from deep within.

He owes a lot to Illia.

She was right, this changed his life and the Commander's, who will come to terms with his own feelings and accept the love.

They'll come back here, of that Fin was sure.

Their special place that smelled of lavender and juniper berries.

Author's Notes – Hi, guys! I just wanted to do something special as I noticed I have reached a milestone – I have written over 500 000 words, close to 550 000 in fact, aaand since I can't find any better current pairing of mine which lacks some good smut to celebrate and commemorate my reached milestone, I chose my Dragonborn Fin and the favorite Thalmor of all fangirls (and fanboys), Ondolemar. Thank you all for reading my works. It means a lot to a writer and most of all, getting feedback from the readers is what keeps lots of writers going. n_n Thank you, you're all great, guys!

Translate: Words were taken from The Witcher series, the Aen Elle language or Elder Language, take your pick.

"Esseath me, elaine minne." **(You are mine, beautiful love.)**


End file.
